Our Fairy tale- Messed up but perfect
by scrapyardhusbands
Summary: Robert gets hurt will life ever be the same?


**Chapter 1- Not the welcome home I expected**

Aaron was sat in the pub with Adam, after long day at the scrapyard.

"I know its hard work but I am so glad to be back" Aaron beamed at Adam, Aaron was so proud of himself he thought that teenage chav would co own his OWN business, not many people and Aaron wouldn't have believed it himself

"it's good to have you back mate, I've missed you and at least Roberts not sulking around anymore" Adam laughed

Adam and Aaron was just finishing their pint, when Aaron phone rang…

"Hi is this Mr Dingle?" the professional voice said as soon as Aaron had answered phone

"urm yeah it is, Who's this may I ask?"

"I'm a nurse from the emergency department of Hotten general"

Panic hit Aaron like a bullet to the chest! thoughts rushing through his mind - Robert! Liv! Robert had been on the way to pick up Liv from school later than usual because again liv had gained herself a detention

"I don't want you to panic, but your husband has just been admitted to us after a serious traffic accident and your sister is fine but currently waiting here for you" the nurse calmly spoke

"Okay I'm on my way"

Adam say the panic on his mates face "Mate you okay? you've gone white"

"Robert car crash hospital" was all Aaron could splutter out in shock

"Right okay I'll get your mum and Vic then we can get to the hospital" Adam said trying to calm the situation

*The 15-minute car journey was silent, Chas just kept looking at Aaron with worry and tears in her eyes for both her son and the man he loved, he would believe a year ago that she would be worried sick If Robert Sugden had got hurt, but she loves him just like a son now and she's scared.

Aaron was petrified, the man he loved, the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with, the man he was going to bring up liv with and the man who made his life complete like he could never think was possible., this wasn't meant to be happening Aaron had only been out of prison three days and this was meant to be the start of their new happy lives, no more prison, no more lies and definitely no more hospital trips. This wasn't the welcome home Aaron had expected

No one spoke till they got to the front desk at the hospital

"Robert Sugden, my husband and my sister Liv" Aaron practically shouted at the nurse with worry

"Oh Mr dingle, if you want to go to the family waiting room and I'll get a doctor to come see you and you can see your sister"

Fear was crippling Aaron now as he walked into the warm dull waiting room, were his little sister sat in her oversized hoody with worry on her face, eyes red and puffy from crying and more worryingly her hands which she was using to lean her beautiful blonde head on was tinged with red…. Blood Aaron thought but who's?

"Liv!, Liv you okay" Aaron cried out

"Aaron I'm so sorry" Liv cried out as her brother brought her in for a cuddle. She let go of all her emotions as she sobbed into his work clothes, he smelt like oil and dirt but that was her brother, he was her safety net and she never wanted to let him go.

Aaron pulled liv away to inspect his sister for any damage or injury. Liv saw this and the panic on his face

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But Robert it was so bad, there was so much blood" Liv cried out "We was driving past home farm on the way home from school when we saw Chrissies car, she ran us off the road, Robert tried to stop it from happening but he couldn't" Liv said as she completely broke down as Chas grabbed her into a maternal hug.

Aaron was in shock, HIS husband and Kid sister could be dead, because of some vindictive cruel woman. He felt sick, physically sick he needed to know his husband was okay.

Then the door opened to a man in his 50's in a white coat "Mr Dingle, I'm Doctor Walker, I'm the man currently in charge of looking after your husband, can you take a seat" The man said calmly

Aaron took a seat and so did Liv, Chas, Vic and Adam "How's my husband doctor?"

 **Chapter two-** Hell Be Okay he's a dingle now

"Your husband arrived at the hospital in a serious condition, and flat lined in resus but we were able to bring him back" Doctor walker said so calmly

Aaron couldn't breathe, his husband had nearly died that heart what was filled with so much love for Liv and Aaron had stopped beating at one point, and that was too much to handle for Aaron to handle. The tears wouldn't stop falling from Aarons eyes

"Robert came in with a traumatic chest injury, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and internal bleeding, we rushed him into surgery and he's currently in a medically induced coma because he's unable to breathe properly for himself at the moment because of the injury to his chest, we aim to bring him out of this in the next few days" The doctor explained

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. His beautiful husband

"he will be okay wont he" Vic cried out

"The next 24 hours is critical, sorry I can't say yes or no at this stage" Doctor Walker Answered

"I need to see him, now, please" Aaron cried out through the tears

"That's fine, he's currently in intensive care and it might be a bit of a shock, but just remember he's not in any pain"

This made Liv think back to being in the car, Robert had been in so much pain he was doing his best to hide it from liv so she hadn't been scared, but she could tell, when she was talking to him in the car after the crash to keep him awake he wasn't the smug annoying giraffe, liv had come to love he was scared, not for himself but liv and he kept telling her how much he loved Aaron and her and how they had made his life complete. it felt like a goodbye to liv.

"he'll be okay, he's a dingle now, a car accident won't finish him off" Chas said as she gave Aaron and reassuring smile as they stood outside Roberts room. They had all decided that Aaron was going to go in on his own for five minutes.

As Aaron walked into Robert room, his heart ached for the man he loved lied there covered in tubes, wires and bandages. It made Aaron think back to when he had visited Robert after he'd been shot so much had changed since then and this shouldn't have been happening.

Aaron grabbed Roberts hand, watching out for the IV and stroked Roberts blonde hair "Oh what have you done to yourself Mr Dingle, you need to be okay, our story is only just starting and you can't leave me because I love you so much and liv needs you and I defo need you" Aaron sobbed before being interrupted by the doors of Roberts room opening and Liv, Chas, Adam and Vic walking through the door.

he heard Liv's sobs, as she came and grabbed his hand "He look like he's sleeping" Vic quietly said as Adam hugged her

"No it done" Aaron snapped which took Vic back "Vic I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap but I wish Robert slept that still" Aaron laughed which made everyone smile. Aaron knew how much of an active sleeper Robert was he'd collected thee bruises on his shins from all the times Roberts kicked out in his sleep and all the times Aarons lied awake at night at Robert mumbling stuff in his sleep usually about Aaron, Liv, Scrapyard and even once he'd mumbled "Charity I'm in the shower can you not wait to brush your teeth" which had made Aaron laugh so much thinking back to the take they had been caught in the shower.

The hours had slipped by, it was 9.30pm before Liv had let out the first yawn. Chas had already left a few hours before to go back to work because charity was nowhere to be seen again and tried to convinced liv to come back to the pub with her but liv had refused by clinging on to Roberts hand with tears in her eyes.

"Adam, Vic will you take Liv home please?" Aaron asked

"Course we will mate, you coming?" Adam questioned

"No I can't leave him" Aaron said as he looked at his husband

"I don't woman go I can't leave you bit" Liv cried out

"Liv please, you're tired and you had a hard day I need you to be okay so I can focus on Robert, you can see him tomorrow" Aaron pleaded

Liv didn't argue she just hugged her brother and patted Robert on the head which Aaron had noticed since he'd come back from prisons, was liv's usual way of saying bye to Robert it must have started when he was inside. Robert and liv had gotten so close during that time and they were practically inseparable now.

When Aaron was eventually alone, it hit him how close he'd come to losing his perfect family today because off some horrible woman, and Aaron vowed soon as Robert gets better he will get revenge. All the emotion from the day had taken its toile and before long Aaron found himself asleep on thee uncomfortable hospital chair with his head at the side of Roberts hand.

 **Chapter three- I love you, were family**

Liv had fallen to sleep very quickly; it was one off the hardest days of her lives something she never wants to repeat again. but that was not going to happen thanks to her dreams…

"Liv, what have we told you about superglue at school" Robert moaned

"I know but he gave me detention for not handing in my homework just because I'd forgotten it but he'd said I was lying and hadn't done it but I had, me and you did it last weekend"

Robert smiled thinking at how him and liv relationship has grown and how much they both needed each other

"I know, you could of just rang I would have dropped it off instead of gluing him to a chair now you've got yourself two detentions instead of one" Robert smiled

"Worth it though, anyway" Liv was cut of asking about borrowing some money so she could go to cinema tonight with gabby when she felt a bump to the car

"What the hell" Robert yelled as he looked back and saw Chrissies land rover swerving into them

liv was scared. "Your crazy bitch, why you trying ram us of the road" Robert screamed

The next thing liv remembers is the car spinning which felt like forever, thee crunch of metal and thee shattering of glass. When the car eventually came to a stop she looked down at herself she was fine not one scratch and then she turned to her right and saw Robert.

Blood pouring from a cut on his head and his face paler than normal, she shakes him "Robert wake up, Robert please wake up" she pleaded

"mmm liv. Liv!" Robert panicked and then cried out in pain

"Robert you're going to be okay"

Liv grabbed into her hoodie pocket and called an ambulance all she knew she was near home farm,

"Liv are you okay" Robert cried out

"I'm fine, and help is on its way"

"Good because I don't think I'm in a good way kid, I need to speak to Aaron" Robert said as he fought again himself to keep himself conscious

"Robert you're going to be okay and you'll see him soon"

"This shouldn't be happening not now not ever, he's only just got home, we've only just got him back" Robert cried

"Robert you're going to have time with him and you'll be happy"

"I already am a happy I'm married to a man I don't deserve and I've got you" Robert smiled through the pain

"me?"

"Yeah you idiot, I love you to, were family and you both mean everything you me" Robert said as a tear escaped as unconsciousness pulled him down

"Robert, no Robert you don't get to leave us" "Robert" she screamed out

Liv woke to sweat rolling down her forehead and tears flowing from her eye she couldn't breathe. It was only a dream but then she realised it wasn't a dream it had actually had happened.

"Oh Liv your okay, your both safe now" Chas spoke as she walked into the room

"Sorry did I wake you" Liv said embarrassed

"don't be sorry, you've had a hard day but everything is going to be fine now, try to get some sleep" Chas said as she tucked Liv back in

Liv slept the rest of the night without having to relive the horror of that day again.

 **Chapter four- Hey you**

It had been three days since the accident and Aaron hadn't left Roberts side properly except the once were Chas had given up begging him to come home and shed just brought her fresh set of clothes and begged him to have quick shower in the hospital.

They had reduced Roberts medication last night meaning h could wake up at any moment but they had still left him intubated for the time being.

"Come on Rob, I'm bored of waiting now and I miss you" Aaron begged

Aaron would have missed it if he hadn't been concentrating, but Robert had blinked

"Robert, hey you come on that's it opens your eyes for your husband" Aaron smiled

Roberts eyes opened and he looked panicked and scared and went to grab the tube out of his mouth. Aaron grabbed his hand and stopped him from pulling at it

"hey you calm down, it's me you're in hospital and you've been intubated let me get the doctor to take it" Aaron calmly spoke

10 minutes later after the doctors had completed all his test and was suitably impressed with Roberts recovery and Aaron had rang all their family with the news he was awake and liv says she was leaving school straight away; they were eventually abalone.

"Hey you, I've missed you, please don't ever make me worry like that again I don't think I could cope" Aaron smiled through the tears

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to worry you, how's liv is she okay?" Robert asked as he winced in pain

"Are you okay are you in pain, want me get a doctor" Aaron asked with the concern written on his face

"No I'm fine, I need to know liv is okay, I can't believe Chrissie did that, I tried my best to stop it but I couldn't, it's all my fault" Robert said

"Woah Liv's perfectly fine not a scratch unlike you, and it wasn't your fault there was nothing you could have done Robert"

"I could have killed her Aaron; it's my fault Chrissie is like she is I could have killed our sister"

"Robert many people break up with each doesn't mean they turn into a complete mutase and tried to kill their ex, it wasn't your fault it was hers, and she'll get what's coming to her" Aaron spoke

"I don't like that tone Aaron, you aren't getting revenge I can't see you go to prison again because of me, please tell me you haven't done anything stupid let's leave the police to deal with it" Robert begged

"Okay, okay. No I haven't I've been too busy worrying over the fact my husband has been in a coma for the past few days" Aaron mumbled

"Hey look at me I'm fine, and soon well be forget this ever happened" Robert smiled his eyes lighting up

for the next ten minutes they talked, talked about how much they meant to each over and what the future holds. Then liv appeared at the door.

"Hey you" Robert smiled

"Hi, your alive then" liv laughed

"yeah you aren't getting rid of me yet" Robert smiled as he reached out for liv

Liv grabbed his hand and as she did the tears started to flow, she was so glad he was okay he meant so much to her, for past 6 months while Aaron was in prison they had only each other, there relationship had blossomed and they really were best friends. During this time, they'd bonded over the love of superhero films, their passion for getting into trouble and they both comforted each over when they had missed Aaron.

"oh liv what's them tears for" Robert asked

"I just missed you, and we nearly lost you Rob, you said your goodbyes to me, I thought you'd given up" Liv sobbed

"You did what Robert, and liv why didn't you say anything" Aaron yelled

"I didn't want you to think he had given up because I knew it break you" liv cried

"I'm so sorry liv I didn't mean to scare you, I was so scared in that car and in so much pain and I blamed myself for what had happened I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, I promise you both I'm not going anywhere" Robert smiled as the tears fell.

They spent the entire night talking, till Liv, Robert and Aaron eventually fell to sleep on the bed. They were all back together. Their perfect little family

 **Chapter five- Home**

One week later Robert was allowed home, with lots of pain medication instructions on how to look after his stitches and his dislocated shoulder in a sling.

As they pulled up outside they woolpack, Robert smiled at Aaron

"What you smiling at? you that happy to be back at the pub?" Aaron laughed

"No I'm happy to be home but even more excited to give you your present" Robert smiled as he leaned in for a kiss

"Erm Robert you heard what the doctor said" Aaron smiled back

"Your so dirty minded" Robert laughed as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a key and passed it to Aaron

"Robert what's this"

"The keys to our home, the mill, I had picked the keys up the day of the accident I was coming home to tell you and liv the house is ready and we can move in today" Robert proudly said

"what? oh Robert I love you" Aaron said amazed while he grabbed his husband for a cuddle

"ouch, watch the shoulder and chest" Robert winced but smiled

"oh I'm sorry babe let's get you HOME" Aaron smiled

Adam, Aaron, Chas, Cain, Liv, Paddy and Zak all helped with the move that day and Robert just gave orders because he was really useless in his current state of only having one functioning arm. By 9pm that night they had everything unpacked and was all moved in. Liv, Robert and Aaron was all sat on their sofa in the living room eating pizza while watching captain America. And all three of them had never been so happy, they had a family somewhere safe and loved more than anything in the world. And they knew they could fight anything thrown at them.


End file.
